Sudden Changes
by firefly81
Summary: What do you do when your life doesn't turn out exactly how you planned? Hermione is about to find out. It's her birthday and she just woke up with blonde hair. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first fanfiction so please try to be kind. I'm posting the first chapter to see if anyone would be interested in this story. I must admit, I love Hermione as a pureblood stories but find most of them have horrid spelling/grammar or I can't stand how easily she accepts it. Hopefully this story will have none (but I'm not perfect!). Pairings are un-decided as of now, but I am leaning towards Blaise or Theo. Or maybe both. ;)

Chapter 1

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, landing on her face. Hermione groaned and rolled over; pulling the covers over her head. She had stayed up a bit too late last night with Harry to celebrate her birthday. She was eighteen today. Not such a big deal in the wizarding world but she was now an adult in the muggle world as well. Harry seemed to think that required a celebration of sorts. It's been over a year since the end of the war and things have changed greatly, which was why it was only Harry and herself last night. Things did not work out with Ron after that hastily shared kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione felt kissing Ron felt like kissing a brother. Ginny decided she wanted the famous boy-who-lived instead of who Harry really was. Needless to say, an epic fight happened between the four that ended up with a huge falling between Harry and Hermione and the Weasley's. Harry was initially upset that the people who he had considered family had turned their backs on him but since he still had Hermione, he was happy. They were currently living together in a newly renovated Grimmauld Place and they both loved it.

Hermione rolled and stretched in her bed. As she did so, she caught sight of some blonde hair on her pillow. Thinking that was odd, she went to touch it but it moved when she moved her head. Realizing something was wrong; she jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror. What she saw in the mirror caused her to start screaming. Harry rushed into her room with his wand held out in front of him.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he yelled as he ran into the room. He stopped short as he took a good look at the person standing in Hermione's room. He suddenly stormed up to her and leveled his wand in her face. "Who are you? What have you done with Hermione? Tell me!"

"Harry! Harry, it's me! I don't know what happened. I woke up looking like this," she answered.

"Prove it. What did Hermione say to me when we were in the Forest of Dean?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old..," she replied. He dropped his wand and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Sorry, had to be sure. What the hell happened to you?" he asked. He looked closer at her. She was taller by about an inch, nothing significant. Her body hadn't changed too much, maybe just a bit more curves. Her hair was completely different. It was long; completely pin straight, halfway down her back, and very blonde. Her eyes were now a blueish-grey instead of their normal brown. Her face had changed slightly as well but if you looked hard enough, you would be able to recognize her as Hermione Granger.

"I have no idea. I woke up looking like this. I would say maybe the twins did something but since they are barely speaking to me, I doubt it," she said. She looked back in the mirror. She thought she looked very pretty now, still like herself yet different at the same time. Harry stood behind her, looking at her closely.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you look a bit like Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione looked horrified.

"Why would you say something like that? Can you imagine? Talk about my worst nightmare," she giggled. Just then, they heard a loud POP. They both whipped around with their wands drawn. There, floating in the air right in front of them was a letter addressed to Hermione. They glanced at each other and Harry ran his wand around it, looking for any curses or jinxes.

"It seems clean," he said, "I think it's safe to open." Hermione slowly reached out and grabbed the letter. She turned it over, broke the seal, and pulled out a letter. She just stared at it for a minute and then slowly unfolded it.

_Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter, you are eighteen and we are dead. We want to first say how sorry we are that we aren't there to explain this to you in person, but we were bound until you turned eighteen. Please know that your father and I loved you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that. You see, after many years of trying, we found out that I was unable to carry children. It took six miscarriages for the doctors to tell me that it would be bad for my health to try further. One night, we received a visit from an old friend who knew of our plight. He had a baby girl that he needed a good home for right away. He explained that her parents felt she would be in danger if she stayed with them. Something about some dark lord. Of course, we now know exactly who that is, but back then, we asked minimum questions. We were so happy to take you in. This friend put a glamour on you and said we could not tell you anything until you were eighteen. You might be wondering who this friend is and you will be surprised to learn his name was Albus Dumbledore. I won't go into details about how exactly we knew him, but suffice it to say he was a family friend. He would not tell me who your biological parents are but told us they would be notified as soon as your learned the truth. All I know is that your biological parents loved you very much as well and it hurt them greatly to give you up. Please don't be angry with us, we did what we thought was best. We love you always._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione let the letter fall from her hands as she sank to the floor.

"Hermione, are you ok? What is it?" Harry asked as he picked up the letter off the floor. Hermione just looked up at him with tears running down her face. Harry looked at the letter and began reading it. When he was done, he looked at her in surprise.

"Adopted? Wow. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I can't believe...I just...why would he keep this from me?" she cried. Harry looked at her sadly and sighed.

"I don't know Hermione. Albus was a good man but he was also a master manipulator," Harry replied. "Are you going to look for your biological parents?"

"I don't think I have to. The letter says they will be notified when I know the truth. I assume they will probably contact me if what my mum said is true," she said.

"Right," he said as he pulled her up into a big hug.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to go start breakfast. I have a feeling we are going to need some food. Come down in a few, ok?" he asked. She nodded. He left her room and shut the door behind him. She dropped onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. Her whole life was a lie. She couldn't believe her parents knew Dumbledore and that they were just completely ok with keeping her in the dark for her whole life. She sighed and got up. Her and Harry have been through worse and she knew that he would be there for her no matter what. Feeling slightly better, she decided to go downstairs and help with breakfast.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs to head into the kitchen. As he walked into the living room, he heard three loud POPs that sounded like someone (or three someones) apparated into the room. He whirled around, wand in hand. Who he saw nearly cause him to drop his wand in shock. There, standing in his living room, in a house under Fidelius, were the Malfoys. They were staring back on him, also with shock apparent on their faces.

"What are you doing in my house? How were you able to get past the wards? This house is under a Fidelius!" Harry exclaimed. A horrifying thought occurred to Harry as he thought back to what he said to Hermione when he first saw her new look. His horror must have shown on his face because Malfoy sneered at him and said, "It seems as though you have realized why we are here. Where's my sister, Potter?"

"Fuck," he whispered as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now. Let me tell her and -"

"No! This is none of your business Potter. Merlin, you aren't shagging my sister, are you? I'll kill you!" Malfoy yelled as he started towards Harry. Narcissa stopped him with a whispered "Draco".

"Mr. Potter, please. Is my daughter here? We've been waiting so long," Narcissa pleaded. Harry's face softened as her looked at her. He held a soft spot for her, being that she saved his life. Harry sighed.

"She is but -," he started to say before he was interrupted.

"Harry, love, is breakfast almost done? I don't know when I'm going to hear from them and I want time to get ready," he heard Hermione say as she walked into the room. Shit, he thought. This is not going to go well. Hermione stopped short when she saw just who was standing in the room. She shot a look at Harry and he nodded. A look of pure horror came over her face as she realized just why the Malfoys were there.

"No. No no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening to me. No," she whispered.

"Cassi, please, just let me explain," Narcissa started to say. She had tears streaming down her face. Malfoy was looking at her with awe on his face, but Lucius did not look happy at all. He was glaring at Harry.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Cassi. Your full name is Cassiopeia Hermia Malfoy," Narcissa answered.

"Of course it is," she murmured under her breath. Narcissa started towards her but Hermione scrambled back, standing behind Harry. Narcissa stopped in her tracks, looking slightly wounded that Hermione had retreated from her.

"No, please. Stay away from me!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned and ran out of the room. Harry watched her go and then turned his attention back to the Malfoys. Narcissa looked crushed, while both Lucius and Malfoy looked furious.

"Look, I realize this hard for you, but I really think you should leave. Let all this new information sink in for her. She'll contact you when she's ready," Harry said.

"If you think I'm leaving my sister here with you Potter, you are sadly mistaken," Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand. Harry looked at him and just raised an eyebrow.

"You really think you can beat me in a dual Ferret? In my own house? You'd better re-think-"

"Enough!" Lucius interrupted, "Draco, put your wand away. Mr. Potter, I am not leaving here without my daughter."

"You're going to have to. You can't make her go and if you try, I'll have this place crawling in Aurors in less time than you can say Stupefy. I'm pretty sure you are still on probation," Harry threatened. Lucius sneered at him.

"Fine. This won't be the last you hear from us," he said as he apparated out. Draco followed his father right away. Narcissa just stood there, looking at him.

"Please. Please Mr. Potter. Talk to her for me. You seem close; maybe she'll listen to you. I just want my daughter back. Please," she begged.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised. She nodded as she also apparated away. Harry glanced over at the stairs that Hermione had run to. This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the great response I've received! I was completely surprised. I replied to all the reviews I could, but I can't reply if you are a guest or have PMs disabled.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco was in the sitting room, waiting for his mother to get back. He wondered why she didn't follow him and his father when they left. He didn't have to wait long to find out as Narcissa popped in a few minutes later. He watched as she sunk down onto the chair and stared into the fire.

"Well, that went well," he said sarcastically. Narcissa sent him a withering look.

"Draco, please."

"What? That was a disaster. Why did you lag behind?"

"I stayed to ask Mr. Potter to talk to Cassiopeia for me. They are obviously close."

"You...what?" Draco exclaimed. She shot him a look that just broke his heart. He moved to kneel in front of her.

"What do you want me to do Draco? She's my daughter! I'm willing to put aside differences if it just gets me my daughter back!" she cried, as tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's fine Draco. I just didn't know what else to do. Where's your father?" she asked. Draco turned away.

"He stormed away and has locked himself wherever it is he goes when Cassi comes up," he replied. Narcissa sighed.

"Of course. I really wish-," she started to say when the door banged open and Severus Snape walked in.

"Oh good, here you are. Where's Lucius, Narcissa? We were supposed to have a meeting and I can't find him anywhere in this monstrosity you call a house," Severus remarked. He looked over and saw Narcissa's tear streaked face. "What's happened? What is it?"

"Oh Severus!" she exclaimed as she got up and threw herself at him. Draco looked over and had to suppress a chuckle at the horrified look on Severus's face.

"What in the world? Calm yourself woman! Tell me what's going on," he said as he awkwardly patted her on the back. He was able to maneuver her back into the chair.

"We found her Severus. We found her and she hates us!" she wailed. Severus repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Found who exactly?"

"Cassiopeia. We found her," Narcissa answered. Severus looked at her in shock. He glanced over at Draco, who nodded his head in agreement.

"But Lucius told me she was dead. He seemed so sure. Where is she?"

"Oh that's the best part," Draco sneered. "She was with Potter." Severus whirled around to face Draco with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Potter? She was at Grimmauld Place?"

"Grimmauld Place? Oh my, is that where Mr. Potter lives? I didn't even recognize it. Although I guess that makes sense. He was Sirius's godson, wasn't he?" Narcissa rambled.

Draco could see the cogs working in Severus's brain as he processed what he heard. He thought he heard him whisper _Potter_ as he continued to think.

"Oh gods," Severus whispered as he realized just who Cassiopeia most likely was.

"What is it Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"I think I might be able to help you."

"Really?" Narcissa looked hopefully for the first time since returning to the Manor.

"Possibly. I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Severus. You have no idea what this means."

"Well she is my goddaughter after all. I'll let you know," he said as he strode out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Harry still stood at the bottom of the stairs, wondering exactly what he should do. He knew that Hermione would probably want to be alone; however he wasn't sure she _should_ be alone. Finding out you were adopted is a big adjustment for anyone. Finding out you were adopted and, oh by the way, the Malfoys just happen to be your birth parents? Well that is another thing entirely. He shuttered at the thought of having Malfoy as a brother. Talk about a complete disaster. Just as he decided to risk Hermione's wrath by bothering her, he heard a knock at the front door.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't possibly get worse," he muttered when he saw who was standing there.

"And I am just as happy to see you as well Potter," Severus said as he pushed by him.

"By all means, come on in."

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Come on Potter. Don't play dumb."

Harry sighed. "She's upstairs. I assume you know?"

"Yes. I just came from the Manor. I'm going to go to talk to her."

"Good luck," Harry snorted.

Severus disliked having to deal with Potter. While they were on much better terms than they were before the war, they would never be friends, no matter how hard Hermione tried to push them together. As he climbed up the stairs to head to her room, Severus thought back on just how he became close to the little Gryffindor. It was her quick thinking that saved his life after that damned snake ravaged his neck and throat. She had apparently packed every potion she thought they might need at some point. Since she knew Voldemort liked to use his snake as a weapon, she had antivenin and blood replenishing potion. To this day, she still would not tell him how she managed to get her hands on the antivenin for Nagini. He ended up in magical coma for 3 weeks as he healed. When he finally woke up, she was there holding his hand, fast asleep in the chair next to his bed. He ripped his hand away, which woke her up, and proceeded to act like his usual self. She refused to leave, however, and she was able to worm her way into his life and heart.

To say he was surprised over this new development would be an understatement. He was shocked. If he was this shocked, he could only imagine how Hermione felt right now. He was now standing in front of her door, trying to wrap his head around exactly what he was going to say. He raised his hand and rapped lightly on her door.

"Not now Harry, please."

"I'm horribly insulted that you have mistaken me for that dunderhead."

He heard some rustling before her door was flung open and he got his first look at his goddaughter. They just stood there for a moment as he took her in. He thought she was gorgeous. She still looked slightly like she did before if you squinted and knew her well. He wasn't surprised that it hadn't dawned on any of the Malfoys just who she was. The only sign of distress on her blank face was a bit of red around her eyes.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Severus because I am, but what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

She moved aside to let him in. He took a seat on the window seat that he knew was her favorite. It was a nice bow window and she had put built in bookshelves on the sides. It was completely her. She followed him and sat down next to him.

"They asked you to come, didn't they?"

"No. It was my idea. They may not have put it together yet but as soon as Draco said where they found you, I knew it had to be you."

"If you are here to convince me to see them, you can take your snarky arse right back out of here."

Severus raised an eyebrow. This was unlike her.

"Hermione, you know Draco is my godson, right?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows that with how much he ran his mouth in school."

"Well given that, who, exactly, do you think is yours?"

Her head shot up at this and she gave him a look of disbelief. He swallowed the urge to laugh.

"You're my godfather?"

"I am. I'm not here to convince you to do anything you don't want to do. I've missed you all these years, wondering if you were okay, if you were safe. I came to see you and perhaps give you some things to think about it."

"I'm listening."

* * *

A/N 2:

A bit of a cliffhanger here, sorry! What is Severus going to say? What exactly is going on with Lucius? We'll find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a ton!

_Edited: December 18, 2013_

* * *

Severus paused briefly, wondering where he should start. With how upset he knew she was, he was lucky that she had decided to hear him out. He decided that starting at the very beginning was the best idea. So he opened his mouth and proceeded to do something he had only done twice in his life. He told her everything about him. He started with how horrible his childhood was; his father was an abusive drunk and his mother didn't care enough to do anything about it. He was a loner that no one liked until he met Lily. He went to Hogwarts with only her as a friend, expecting that it would stay that way. Luckily for him it didn't because right after his sorting, he sat down next to one Narcissa Black.

Right from the start, Narcissa was his friend. She was a bit older than him but that never mattered to her. They bonded at the Slytherin table on that first day after she defended him against some boys who had already started to make fun of him. He fell in love with her that day, not like he loved Lily, but like one loved a sister. They stayed close until she finally left him alone at Hogwarts. Those days were bad for him. Not only was Narcissa gone but he had pushed Lily away when he called her a mudblood. He was all alone. He told Hermione how Narcissa would send him sweets and letters in order to cheer him up.

"You have to understand, Narcissa never cared about blood purity. She hated the way that her family was and the fact that both Andromeda and Sirius were disowned. She wanted to stand up to her family, but in the end she just didn't have it in her. So she did what was expected of her and married Lucius. It just about killed her when she learned that Black died. The mutt was always her favorite, even if she couldn't show it."

He looked at Hermione then and saw that she was staring at him with a look of shock on her face. He could tell she was dying to ask questions. He merely held up his hand, silently asking her to keep quiet for now.

He went on. He skipped the part about when he joined the Death Eaters as she already knew that. What she didn't know, however, was that Narcissa had begged both himself and Lucius to reconsider. He was too angry at the world by that point and he, regrettably, did not listen. Lucius was forced by his father, regardless of what Narcissa wanted. He saw Hermione's shock increase at the thought that Lucius had not wanted to be a Death Eater.

"Are you trying to tell me that Lucius Malfoy doesn't care about how pure one's blood is?" she couldn't help but blurt out.

"I didn't say that. He did hold those beliefs, but he did not agree with Voldemort's methods. He did not think that killing off all muggles and muggleborns was a good idea."

"And now?"

"That's something you'd have to ask him."

She glared at him after he wouldn't answer that question. He just glared back and went on with his tale. Narcissa had been getting increasingly nervous about her husband's and brother's (for all intents and purposes) activities as Death Eaters. There were reports in the Daily Prophet constantly and the wizarding world was entering a dark time. Then she found out that she was pregnant.

"She came to see me, you know. After she had told Lucius, she showed up on my doorstep with tears silently streaming down her face. As soon as I asked her what was wrong, she burst out sobbing. She told me she was pregnant. I admitted to being confused over her caterwauling as I knew she had desperately wanted children. She acknowledged that she was ecstatic at the fact that she was pregnant and with twins."

He paused there to look up at the sound of something crashing to the floor. Hermione had conjured a glass of water at some point during his story and it had just slipped out of her hand.

"Twins?" she whispered.

"Yes, twins."

"That didn't even occur to me. I just assumed I was older than him. I guess that means today is not my birthday."

"Your birthday is June 5th."

"Well, that's certainly something to think about. If Narcissa was so happy to be pregnant, why was she so upset?"

"I don't think that part of the story is best coming from me, but I can tell you that she had begged Lucius to leave the Death Eaters again and he refused, stating it was more dangerous to leave than to stay. She was extremely worried for the safety of her family."

He heard Hermione sigh heavily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you telling me all of this? What do you want from me?"

"The only thing I want from you is to be happy. I told you this because Narcissa is not who you think she is. If she was, she wouldn't have bothered saving your dunderheaded friend. I don't expect you to go running into anyone's arms; I just want you to think about having a conversation with her. That's it."

"No promises, but I'll think about it. And I certainly make no promises about Lucius or Malfoy, even if he is my twin."

"Thank you. I must take my leave now, I'll see you soon goddaughter," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Sev," she replied with amusement. He gave her a small smile before turning and walking out of her room. As soon as he was gone, Hermione dropped her head into her hands. The conversation with Severus was a lot for her to take in. There was no way she was just going to jump right into being a Malfoy and pretending everything was just peachy. It wasn't and quite frankly, she wasn't sure if it ever would be. If it was, it was going to take a long time for her to get to that point. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad with Narcissa, but it was hard for her to imagine having a father/daughter relationship with Lucius Malfoy.

With another sigh, she got up and decided to go see Harry. She found him in the kitchen, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as she walked in and was barely able to suppress a start. It was going to take a bit of time for him to get used to her new look. She plopped down in the chair next to him and gave him what he called her 'why me?' look. He dragged his chair over to be closer to her, flung his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a squeeze.

"It's going to be ok. You know I'm here for you, right? I don't care who you are related to or that you now look like the ferret."

She snorted at that and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"Have a nice chat with the bat?"

"Harry, really! Would it kill you to be nice?"

"Just kidding with you. But really, everything ok?"

"He's my godfather, you know."

"Yeah? I can't say I'm all that surprised, considering he is Malfoy's as well."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here Harry."

"For once, don't think about what you are supposed to do. Think about what you want to do."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Don't know. You must have finally rubbed off on me," he said with a laugh. "You can think about it while we eat. I made your favorite and you must be hungry."

She nodded and he got up to grab the food he had under warming charms. They were quiet as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon after, Harry got up from the table, making an excuse about prior plans. He always knew when she needed to be alone. She got up as well and decided to go to the library. It was, predictably, her favorite room in the house. It was also the most comfortable room in the house, so they hadn't changed much about. She picked a book off the shelf and sunk down into her favorite leather chair. It was old and worn and the most comfortable chair one would ever sit in. It was situated right across from the fireplace so that you could feel the heat from the fire. She especially loved it because it was Sirius's favorite chair and she always thought warmly of him when she sat in it. As she opened the book to begin reading, a realization had her quickly closing it again. Sirius had been her cousin! While they hadn't always gotten along, she had always felt as though he was an uncle or something of the sort to her. She was saddened at the fact that he hadn't lived to realize that she was related to him. She had a feeling he would have gotten a kick out of it. A sense of loss that she hadn't felt in awhile washed over her. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face once more. She cried for Sirius, her parents, her lost relationships, and even the Malfoys. She turned to stare into the fire and cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

As Severus left Grimmauld Place, he considered going back to see Narcissa but decided against it. Instead, he would return home and send her an owl. He knew that Narcissa liked to be alone when she was really upset. It seemed her daughter came by that honestly. When he got home, he sat down to write out the letter.

_Narcissa,_

_I spoke with Cassiopeia. I have not told her everything as I think some things she should hear from you. I truly believe that she'll come around, at least towards you. Have patience and I'll see you soon._

_Severus_

The thought of giving Narcissa at least some hint of just who her daughter was crossed his mind. He ultimately decided against it, believing she should hear it from Hermione. He was really unsure of how she was going to take it. Devastated was his first guess.

* * *

One Week Later

Harry stood outside of Hermione's door, debating whether to knock or leave her alone. She had been acting like a zombie ever since finding out her true heritage and he was worried about her. Not that he could blame her. Merlin knew he'd be tempted to Avada himself if he found out he was Malfoy's brother. She had barely been eating, looked like she was hardly sleeping, and was barely uttering more than two words to him at a time. He raised his hand and knocked on her door. He waited a minute and after getting no response, he went to knock again when her door flung open.

He walked into her room and saw her sitting at her window, staring outside. Surrounding her, all over the floor, her desk, her bed, were what must have been hundreds of balled up pieces of parchment. With a raised eyebrow, he reached down and picked up a piece of paper. He un-crumpled it and saw that it was the beginning of a letter to Narcissa. He assumed that was the content of the rest of the letters as well. He looked up from the letter and glanced over to Hermione. She turned to face him and he was almost staggered at the look on her face. Anger, hurt, confusion, extreme sadness. Without a word, he strode over to her and hauled her up into a hug. She clung to him as though she was afraid that he was going to disappear forever.

"I don't know how to do this Harry."

"Do what?"

"Write this letter. What do I say? How do I say it? I'm not even sure how I feel anymore. I think I've cried more this week than I ever have in my whole life. That's not me Harry! I'm not that type of person!"

"Hermione. Calm down a little bit. I think it's only natural for you to feel and act a little differently than what you normally would. This was a huge bomb that was dropped on you. You don't need to do anything you don't want to do."

"I don't know if I want a relationship with them, ever. After what Severus told me, I feel as though I at least owe Narcissa a sit down. I just don't want to give her false hope that one meeting means I'm going to jump right into being her daughter."

"I wouldn't worry about that at the moment. This is about you right now. If you want to have a conversation with her, do it. Don't worry about what is or isn't going to happen afterwards."

"If I decide to write her, are you ok if I invite her here? There is no way I'm stepping foot in Malfoy Manor anytime in the near future and I don't think going out in public would be a good idea."

"Of course. Anything for you, you know that."

"Thanks Harry. You are the best. I hope you know that no matter who my birth brother is, you will always be my brother in my heart."

He kissed her forehead and released her from his arms.

"I know. Love you."

"Love you too."

He walked out of her room, leaving her to complete her letter. Hermione went over to her desk and grabbed a new piece of parchment. Dipping her eagle quill into some ink, she wrote out her letter.

_Narcissa,_

_I'm still not quite sure what to say to you. I am; however, open to hearing what you have to say to me. Please join me for lunch tomorrow at 12:30. At precisely this time, a portkey will appear that will bring you to where I am. Be advised, this portkey will be warded to bring you and only YOU. I will see you tomorrow._

_Cassiopeia Malfoy_

She wasn't sure how she should sign her name, but she didn't want anyone else knowing who she was yet. It was probably safer to sign it with her birth name. She sealed her letter with the Potter family seal and sent it on its way with her owl, Isis. It will be interesting to see what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What is Narcissa going to say? Will Hermione have a relationship with the Malfoys? We'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I continue to be overwhelmed by the wonderful response I've received with this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It certainly helps me want to keep writing!

* * *

Narcissa was surprised to see an owl at her window. Lucius received the majority of the owls that flew to the manor. As she took the letter from the owl, she noticed that it was sealed with the Potter family seal. A flare of hope erupted within her. She stared at the letter for a moment, scared to open it, scared of what it might say. With a deep breath, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. As she read it, the hope that she felt when she received the letter increased even more. Her daughter wanted to see her! A tear rolled down her face.

"Mother? What is it?"

Narcissa looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Your sister sent me a letter."

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"She wants to meet me tomorrow!"

"Just you?" Draco asked with a small amount of disappointment evident in his expression.

"Yes, just me. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's fine. I'm just glad she agreed to see one of us at least. Uncle Sev must have really gotten to her. Good luck tomorrow Mother."

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a hug.

_The Next Day_

Harry was leaning against the door frame, watching Hermione pace back and forth in the sitting room. He could hear her muttering under her breath _what was I thinking_? The poor girl was going to give herself an anxiety attack. She straightened the same picture frame three times and started fiddling with the tea set she had gotten out for the visit.

"Hermione. You need to calm down a bit before you send yourself into a fit," Harry finally spoke up. She whirled around to face him. The look on her face was pure panic.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! How can you say that Harry? Don't you know what's happening here? Narcissa Malfoy, who happens to be by birth mother, is coming over for lunch. I'm going to have lunch, in my home, with a Malfoy! And I'm related to her!"

"Right, got it. You're related to the Malfoys."

She glared at him.

"Not funny Harry."

"Sorry. Look, she's going to be here shortly. Why don't you run upstairs and relax a bit? I'll take care of welcoming Mrs. Malfoy when she comes. Maybe that will give you a bit of a buffer, you know?"

"That's a great idea, Harry, thank you! You are the best."

"I know," he replied, cheekily. He was awarded with a smack on the back of his head as Hermione rushed out of the room. He watched her rush from the room as though a dragon was hot on her heels. Even though he joked around with her, he was concerned at her near panic attack. He questioned if she was ready for this meeting, but Hermione knew her own mind and what she needed the best. He would be here for her in case things went south. He pushed himself off the door frame and straightened up when he heard a _whoosh_. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in his sitting room once more. She looked around the room, presumably looking for Hermione. He thought he saw a brief flicker of disappointment that she wasn't there to greet her. Her gaze finally landed on him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He stepped forward to welcome her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Please, call me Narcissa."

"Only if you call me Harry," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, grateful that he was being so friendly.

"Of course. I must say, Harry, you've done wonders with this house. I didn't even recognize it as Grimmauld Place the last time I was here. Of course, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the decor. This room is simply gorgeous."

Harry listened to her ramble with a small smile on his face. Hermione had the tendency to do the same thing when she was nervous. And while Narcissa was trying desperately to hide it, she was nervous. He really hoped things went well during their lunch as he thought they could be good for each other. He noticed that Narcissa had stopped talking and was staring behind him. He turned and saw Hermione had come back, looking slightly calmer than she was earlier. He cleared his throat and both women looked over to him.

"Right. Well, I'm just going to go. I'll be in the library. Narcissa, it was nice to see you," he said as he exited the room, leaving the mother and daughter alone. Neither of them knew exactly what to do. Narcissa was looking at her with such longing than Hermione felt a pang in her chest at the woman's plight.

"Would you like to sit down? I made tea and some finger sandwiches."

"Of course dear, that sounds lovely."

They both took a seat in front of the fire, in chairs that were facing each other. Hermione poured their tea and handed Narcissa a plate full of food. Neither ate.

"This is weird."

"Yes. I must tell you, however, how much it meant to me to receive your letter. I am extremely grateful that you agreed to see me."

"It was the least I could, I suppose. I talked to Uncle Sev and he gave him some things to think about. He didn't put any pressure on me but I could tell him really wanted me to talk to you. Plus, of course, I know what you did for Harry. That certainly helped in my decision."

"I was surprised to find that you and Severus were already close. Pleasantly surprised, of course. He's a very good man. As is your Mr. Potter."

Hermione let out a laugh.

"It's not like that. We aren't shagging, regardless of what your son might think," Hermione said with some amusement present in her voice.

"Draco can certainly be uncouth at times. Now, I imagine you must have questions for me."

"I do. I think my biggest question is why? Why did you give me up but not Draco? Uncle Sev said we were twins. How could you give one away and keep the other?"

Narcissa looked stricken. She knew she was coming here and would have to explain things to her daughter but suddenly she didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure what Severus told you, but we were in some very dark times. I had never been happy that your father and Severus were Death Eaters. You have to believe, I never thought the stance on blood purity made sense. It wasn't something I agreed with but I made my choices and stood by your father. Even though he hadn't wanted to be a Death Eater, Voldemort considered him a highly dedicated follower," Narcissa explained.

"It always comes down to him, doesn't it? He must have gotten off on ruining families."

"Yes, that seems to be the case. Merlin knows, he certainly ruined ours. He was going to take you from us."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"He...what?"

"He was at the manor one night for a meeting. I had recently found out I was having twins, a boy and a girl. Mixed gender twins are rare in the wizarding world. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to tell Lucius. I had forgotten about the meeting and in my excitement, I had accidently let my occlumency shields drop. He saw that I was pregnant, that I was having a boy and a girl. He immediately dismissed me, stating that he needed to talk to Lucius. Oh my, how scared I was as I left the room."

Narcissa's voice broke as she spoke. Hermione was on the edge of her seat, wanting to hear what Narcissa was going to say next, but at the same time not wanting to know.

"Lucius came back about 15 minutes later, looking very grave. He sat me down and told me that Voldemort had wanted you as his heir. He was going to take you right after you were born and raise you himself."

"His heir? The wizarding world is notoriously sexist when it comes to heirs. Why in the world did he choose me and not Draco?"

"As I said before, mixed gender twins are incredibly rare in our world. Add that to the fact that you are the first female Malfoy born since 1775. With you being a twin, who normally are a bit more powerful anyway, and a female born Malfoy, he believed that you were going to be an incredibly powerful witch. He wanted a powerful heir, someone he could mold into what he wanted. He thought you could be that heir"

Hermione was horrified at the thought of growing up with Voldemort as her father. Horrified. It was almost enough to send her into a panic attack; something that hadn't happened since shortly after the war was over. Her breathing started to come in gasps. Narcissa looked at her with concern written all over her face. She started to get up to comfort her, but Hermione held up a hand to stop her. Narcissa slumped back down in her chair. Hermione closed her eyes and stuck her head in between her legs. After taking a few deep breaths, she felt a bit better. She lifted her head to see tears threatening to spill over onto Narcissa's face.

"I'm sorry, that was unexpected."

"No, it's me who should be sorry. I'm so sorry Cassi, so very sorry! It's all my fault, everything is my fault. I knew I couldn't let him have you, so I did what I thought was best. I went to Dumbledore and begged him to help me. He knew I didn't stand with the blood purity ideals and he was aghast that Voldemort was planning on taking you. It was his idea to put you with a different family. He would place a glamour on you and tell no one where you were. He was the only one who knew. The enchantment was supposed to break when you came of age. You can imagine our distress when your 17th birthday came and went without getting the notification. Your father was convinced you were dead."

"And you? What did you think?"

"I had hope. It was hard, but I knew you were alive. Severus helped even though I'm fairly sure he agreed with Lucius. I have no idea why the enchantment is just coming off now. You've been of age for a while."

"Maybe I was of age in the wizarding world, but eighteen is the age of maturity in the muggle world. I turned eighteen on what I thought was my birthday the day you showed up."

"The muggle world? That makes no sense. Why would he do that?"

"Who knows? Why did he do anything? The man knew my brother was horrible to me and yet he did nothing. He knew! He could have said something, gave me a hint. Anything!"

Narcissa looked confused.

"Draco was horrible to you? Why did he act that way towards you?"

"Who knows? Take your pick, I was a Gryffindor, I thought I was a muggleborn, Harry Potter was my best friend."

"What? Dumbledore was supposed to place you with a wizarding family! I told him putting you with muggles would further endanger you which is what I was trying to avoid!"

Narcissa suddenly looked dismayed as what Hermione had just told her finally fully sunk in.

"Who, exactly, did Dumbledore place you with?" she asked quietly.

Here it was, the moment of truth. Hermione was a bit worried how Narcissa was going to take this. She looked her in eye while at the same time, held out her arm. She slowly pulled up the sleeve and waved her hand over it to remove the glamour she kept to hide the scar. As soon as Narcissa saw the word that was crudely carved into her daughter's arm, she went deathly pale. A few seconds later, she fainted. Hermione raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting. Although, if she was honest, she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting. She pointed her wand at Narcissa and whispered, "Rennervate."

Narcissa's eyes snapped open as the spell hit her. She looked at Hermione and immediately began to sob. Loudly. Hermione could hear her repeating how it was all her fault. Suddenly, Narcissa grabbed on to her and drew her into a hug. She could hear Narcissa saying how sorry she was, alternating with how it was her fault. Hermione awkwardly patted her back, wondering if she should send for Severus. When Narcissa didn't show any signs of stopping or letting her go, she decided to send off her Patronus.

"Go to Severus. Tell him to get here ASAP and to bring a calming potion. Or two."

Her otter gave a quick nod and left immediately. Not five minutes later, Severus came barreling into the room, followed closely by Harry. They both stopped short at the scene that was still unfolding in front of them. They could hear Narcissa's sobs and mumbling. Hermione lifted her head when she heard them come in and shot them a 'help me' look. That propelled Severus into action. He approached the two women and gently pried Narcissa from her daughter. He pulled out a vial, uncapped it, and brought it to Narcissa's lips.

"Drink this."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Narcissa listened and swallowed down the potion. They all waited quietly as the potion took effect.

"Anyone want to tell us what happened?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa wanted to know who adopted me, who I used to be. So I showed her."

"Showed her?"

"Yes. Showed her," Hermione answered Harry, while pointing to her arm. Harry gave her a reproachful look.

"You thought that was the best way to break the news?"

Hermione's eyes flashed but before she could say anything she was cut off.

"It's fine - Harry. It's something any Slytherin would have done. It looks like you would have done well in my house," Narcissa said with a hoarse and shaky voice.

"The sorting hat did consider putting me there. I never understood, considering I thought I was a muggle-born, but I guess it makes more sense now. The hat was going to put Harry there as well."

"I can just imagine the havoc you two would have brought down if you were in my house," Severus said with some amusement. Hermione and Harry both shot him a disgruntled look. Severus just sent them a smirk in return. Hermione was starting to feel badly about the way she went about telling Narcissa who she was. She certainly didn't think it was going to send her into hysterics. She probably should have known better.

"I'm sorry. I should have handled that differently."

"Don't apologize. I didn't understand why you were so horrified when we first came here, but I do now. I'm not sure what I would have done if I were you, knowing the horrors your own family have inflicted on you. Dear gods, you are never going to be able to forgive us! It's a good thing Bellatrix is dead or I would kill her myself."

"Narcissa, calm yourself. You didn't know, this isn't your fault," Severus told her.

"It is! It is my fault. I should have thought of something else, came up with a different plan. I told him! I told him to put her with a wizarding family, that it would be safer. Why didn't he listen? Why didn't he _listen_?"

"There's no guarantee things would have turned out differently even if he did. Uncle Sev is right, this wasn't your fault. It's not even really Dumbledore's fault as he was just doing what he thought was best for me. Although I'm not happy he kept it from me, I guess I can understand. If we really want to assign blame, let's put it where it really belongs. With Lucius," she spat, a murderous look on her face. Narcissa was somewhat taken aback at the amount of venom in her daughter's voice when she talked about her father.

"This has been a rough afternoon for all of us. I think I should leave, but before I do, I need to say one last thing to you. I always, ALWAYS, wanted you. I loved you from the moment I knew you were there. It about killed me to have to give you up and I can only hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me."

She gave Hermione a sad look, turned to Harry, and asked him to escort her out. He did and they left Hermione and Severus alone in the room. Severus turned to Hermione and just gave her the raised eyebrow he was so famous for.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say anything; I don't want to hear it right now."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

She snorted.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. What I'm supposed to be feeling. I'm furious, sad, confused, all of it. And I really don't need you or anyone else making me feel worse. I'm going to my room. I'll send you an owl later."

And with that, Hermione swept from the room.

* * *

A/N2: If anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta. I thought I was doing ok on my own but completely missed that the fact that I had the word conversion instead of conversation THREE times in chapter 3. Talk about embarrassing. PM me if you want to beta.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone is questioning Hermione calling Severus Uncle Sev so fast, she already felt like he was an uncle to her so it wasn't a big switch.

Coming soon, we'll be hearing more from Draco. He might not have been horrible to Hermione for the reasons you might think. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks to the Guests who reviewed since I can't reply to you. Happy New Year!

Also, a HUGE thanks to my beta, Modges, who is the best beta ever!

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Narcissa came to Grimmauld for tea a couple of times a week in an effort to get to know her daughter. On occasion, Severus and/or Harry joined them. Hermione was surprised to find that she was enjoying Narcissa's company. The most surprising thing, in Hermione's opinion, to come of the visits was the relationship between Narcissa and Harry. They got on really well and she could see that Harry already accepted her as family. It was nice to see. Harry had been so shattered at the way the Weasleys had dropped him and it was clear that he was starving for more family. Besides herself, Harry had no family in the wizarding world. She had been in the same boat, having only Harry and Severus, until recently that is.

Hermione was standing in doorway to the sitting room, taking in the scene before her. Narcissa was visiting, as was Uncle Sev. Harry was sitting with them, as she had been running a bit late. She was completely surprised to find all three laughing at some story that Harry was telling. That was certainly an amazing thing to see. Narcissa had managed to do the one thing she herself had been trying for ages. She managed to get Harry and Uncle Sev in the same room, actually enjoying themselves, with none of the tension that usually existed between the two. It made her extremely happy. Harry looked up and saw her standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hermione! Come join us. I was just telling Narcissa and Severus about the cat incident in second year."

"Harry! You did not!"

"Oh he certainly did, missy. I should have known it was you who stole those ingredients from my stores. Although, I must say, I'm impressed that you were able to make Polyjuice in your second year. Too bad you didn't know enough to differentiate between animal and human hair," Severus said with a smirk on his face. Hermione just groaned as her face grew red with embarrassment.

"I am so going to get you back for this, Mr. Potter. Don't forget, I know just as many embarrassing stories about you as you know about me."

Harry's face paled slightly.

"Um..right then. So, does anyone think the Cannons might actually win a match this year?" Harry asked. Hermione burst out laughing at his lame attempt to quickly change the subject. Taking some pity on him, knowing she would get him back later, she asked Narcissa her thoughts on a recent article about some breakthroughs in Charms. Severus scoffed as the two discussed its merits, mumbling something about silly wand waving. Hermione just giggled at him as Narcissa thumped him on the arm. The way Narcissa and Severus acted reminded her very much of the relationship between herself and Harry. You could see the love between them, but you could see that it was a sibling love. Hermione found herself glad that her godfather had someone like that. As Narcissa and Severus started bickering about which subject was better, Charms or Potions, Hermione caught Harry's eye. They gave each other wide smiles and they could see the happiness showing in the other. Things were going well.

_Malfoy Manor_

Narcissa Flooed back to the Manor after another great afternoon spent with her daughter. She was ecstatic that Cassiopeia was open to building a relationship with her. Narcissa gave a slight frown at that thought. She was going to have to talk to her about which name she preferred. She guessed it was probably going to be Hermione and not her birth name, but Narcissa was probably always going to think of her as Cassiopeia. The relationship between Cassi and Severus had been a pleasant surprise as well. They had a closeness that suggested something had happened but Severus had remained tight lipped over just what that could be. The young Mr. Potter was another nice surprise as well. Narcissa was just delighted with him and found him to be a wonderful young man. She was grateful that her daughter had someone like him in her life. She was already feeling as though he was now part of her family.

Thinking about her family gave Narcissa some pause. While Cassiopeia seemed to have forgiven her and was happy to be spending time with her, Lucius and Draco were another matter. She had not once mentioned either of them and if Narcissa happened to mention them, she noticed that Cassi flinched slightly. It wasn't as bad when Draco was mentioned, but it was with Lucius. Narcissa gave a sigh at that. She wasn't altogether certain that she blamed her daughter for that, but she knew that she needed to come to terms with her father at some point. Same goes for her brother. What she really wanted was her whole family back together, even including Severus and Harry. She giggled to herself at the thought of Draco and Harry trying to get along.

"What's so funny, Mother?"

Narcissa looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Draco! I didn't see you there. Come, come sit with your mother for a while. What have you been up to today?"

"Not much. I was out flying with Blaise and Theo. We needed a bit of a break. We're being run ragged at the company lately."

"Oh? Are things going well?"

"Yeah, really well actually. We are making some plans to expand after the first of the year. Hasn't Father told you?" At Draco's question, Narcissa looked down at the floor. Draco was surprised. His parents were usually fairly open with each other. "Are things ok between you two?"

"It's been...tough. However, I'm sure things will get better soon! Now tell me more about how Blaise and Theo are doing!"

Draco eyed his mother suspiciously. He had some concerns that things between his parents weren't exactly on the up and up and was surprised his mother had basically confirmed it.

"They are fine. Is this about Cassi?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I am not going to discuss my relationship with your father with you. It is not any of your business."

"It is my business if it affects the family, the family I happen to be a part of as well. I know you've been seeing her. Why is she refusing to see Father and I, but not you?"

"You don't understand, Draco. There are things you don't know, things that I didn't even know. I haven't even told your father yet as we disagree about the best way to handle Cassi. And it's not exactly that she is refusing, she hasn't really brought it up."

"Have you?"

"No. It's a difficult situation-"

"She's my sister, damn it! I've been patient and now I want to see her!" Draco interrupted.

" I don't know, Draco. Like I said, there are things you don't know. I'm not sure we should rush into anything that could possibly push her away again. Harry said-"

"Harry?! So what, now you are listening to the great savior Harry Potter?! Why are you siding with him? First he has my sister, and Merlin help him if they are dating, but now he's stealing you as well?"

"Draco, please. Calm down. You are acting like a child. No one is stealing anyone for Merlin's sake. If you really need to see her so badly, maybe you could try writing her a letter. If she still refuses to talk to you, I'll see if I can convince her or maybe Severus can. I will warn you, Draco, things aren't exactly as they seem. And, no I can't tell you more as I promised I would not."

With that, Narcissa strode from the room, leaving Draco to wonder why his sister didn't want anything to do with him.

_Grimmauld Place_

A few days after her last visit with Narcissa, Hermione found an owl pecking at the kitchen window. She didn't recognize the owl, but upon taking the letter, did recognize the Malfoy seal on the back. Thinking that maybe Narcissa was canceling their plans for tomorrow, and finding herself slightly disappointed at the thought, she opened the letter. Seeing who it was really from gave her a bit of a shock.

_Cassi,_

_I've thought about what I wanted to say to you for a couple of days now. I admit, I'm still not entirely sure, so I'm hoping this makes some semblance of sense. I know you've been meeting with Mother and while I think that's great, I'm greatly disappointed that you won't meet with me. I need to see you, please. I will even go so far as to beg it of you (and Malfoys do NOT beg). Please, Cassi. I promise you that I won't push you for anything, just please meet with me. Send an owl with your response._

_Your brother,_

_Draco_

'Well, that was interesting,' Hermione thought. She had to admit that she was greatly surprised by the tone of Draco's letter. It sounded almost...desperate. A swift pang went through her heart at the thought of him being so distraught. That was surprising and certainly new. Hermione let out a sigh. Maybe it was time to finally meet her twin and see what he had to say. With some uncertainty, Hermione began to pen a response.

_Draco,_

_I will meet you. Two days from now, at Kensington Gardens. I'll be there at 2 pm if you want to see me. _

_Cassiopeia_

Hermione thought her letter might have been a bit to the point, but she didn't really know what else to say at this point. She sealed the letter and sent it off with her owl. She wasn't sure what exactly was going to come out of the meeting with Draco, but it was sure to be interesting.

_Two days later_

Hermione sat on a bench facing the pond, a book in her hands. She had been trying to read while she waited for Draco, but she was too nervous. She hadn't mentioned this meeting to anyone, not even Narcissa. Since she hadn't brought it up either, Hermione assumed that Draco had not told her about the meeting either. Looking at her watch, she noted that the time was 1:59pm. Hoping that Draco showed up before she lost her nerve, she picked up her book once more in an attempt to keep her mind occupied. That did not last long as not a minute later, she noticed him entering the park and looking around for her. She could tell when he noticed her as he began making his way over to her. He came over and sat down next to her, both of them looking out at the water. She calmly shut her book and placed it next to her, still not saying a word. It was Draco who spoke first, surprising her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N2: Hmm, I wonder what Draco is apologizing for? LOL. So it's poll time. Who would you like Harry to end up with? There is a small part of me that wants to put him with Draco so he'll be Hermione's brother in law, but I'm not sure. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Once again, thank you SO much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. A big, HUGE, thanks to my beta, Modges, who puts up with my apparent inability to use a comma correctly.

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped open as she turned to look at Draco.

"You...I...what?"

He stayed silent and looking forward as Hermione took in his appearance. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. There were bags under his eyes and he looked even paler than she remembered him. Finally, he turned to look at her and repeated, "I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?"

"I think the better question would be, 'what am I not sorry for', Hermione."

Hermione let out a surprised gasp.

"How do you know? Did Narcissa tell you? She promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone," Hermione exclaimed, starting to get a bit upset. Draco shook his head in the negative.

"She didn't tell me. Outright refused to, actually. I sat down after the last conversation I had with Mother about you. I admit I was acting like a prat and she just kept telling me that things weren't what they seemed. Once I sat down to think about it, I was appalled I hadn't put it together before. It was fairly obvious. Even Uncle Sev got it within a few minutes."

"Did he? That's not all that surprising actually. I still don't understand why you are apologizing. You hate me and I'm still ME, regardless if my looks have changed and you found out we are related."

"You are _my_ sister, _my_ twin. I've done and said awful things to you, sat by as horrible things were done to you. When that happened, I felt sick. I know you don't know this, but I stepped forward to try to stop her that day. Father held me back. The truth is, I was going to apologize to you in spite of this whole situation if I ever saw you again, but you and Potter pretty much disappeared from sight. Because when it comes down to it, I don't hate you and I never did."

She snorted.

"I find that very hard to believe. Ever hear the phrase, 'actions speak louder than words'? You might say that you didn't hate me, but your actions told me otherwise."

"I know. It's...just...hard to explain."

"Well, try. I have all day."

Draco took a deep breath. He had been a wreck ever since he figured out who his sister was. He stayed up most of the night, worrying about how today was going to go. All his life, he had felt this emptiness. He never could figure out what it was and nothing seemed to help. He tried everything to fill the hole he felt, immersing himself in flying, books, friends, anything he could think of. However, the emptiness continued and he hated it. He felt resigned to living that way forever. That is, until he was 11 and finally got to go to Hogwarts. He was so excited, even if that excitement was somewhat dampened by the constant hole in his life. And that's where it happened, that's where he met Hermione Granger.

Every time he got near her, the emptiness lifted somewhat. It didn't go away completely, but it did to enough of an extent that he felt almost normal. And he _hated_ it. He hated that the only solution to his problem seemed to be solved by a person he was supposed to hate and couldn't be seen with. So, in all his 11-year old wisdom, he did the only thing he knew. He lashed out at her. He called her names, intent on pushing her farther and farther away. It wasn't until he was older that he really stopped to think about it. When she slapped him in third year, he could have sworn he felt something, something familiar. After that, he tried his best to stay as far away from her as he could even though all he wanted to do was be by her side. Eventually, the war got in the way and he stopped thinking about why this happened.

It wouldn't be until a few months before his 17th birthday that he finally received some answers. That was when his parents decided to sit him and tell him he had a sister. A twin sister. Merlin, he was so angry. The biggest fight that ever happened between himself and his parents happened that night. He had almost reduced the room they were in to rubble before his father finally stunned him. When he awoke, he stormed off, leaving his parents behind. He thought that maybe this accounted for the emptiness he felt his whole life. He knew nothing about magical twins but thought that they had to have some kind of bond beyond regular siblings.

"Even then, I didn't make the connection between the emptiness and how I felt around you. Looking back, I'm not sure how I missed it."

He looked over at Hermione, worried about her reaction. She was sitting there with a pensive look on her face.

"I felt it too," she said softly, "I also had no idea what it was. I just threw myself into learning as much as I could. That helped a little. As did being around Harry, although I can't imagine why."

"Of course, Saint Potter to the rescue once more," he spat out. Hermione looked at him angrily.

"What is your problem with Harry? He's my best friend and I don't want to hear you talk about him like that!"

"Fine! You want to know why I hate him so much? I was jealous of him. I was so incredibly jealous that he constantly got to be around you and I couldn't. Anyone with eyes could see how close you were, how much you loved each other. The two of you were much closer with each other than you ever were with the Weasel."

"Dear Merlin, Draco. You didn't fancy me, did you? And of course I love Harry, but as a brother, not how I'm sure you are thinking. OH! I wonder if that's why, because I thought of him so much as he was my brother," she rambled.

"I did not fancy you! Can you imagine? Gross! That's one of the reasons I was so confused by it, because I knew I didn't fancy you but I also knew I wanted to be around you."

"Gross might be an understatement. Now that you know you have a twin and that twin is me, have you found any more information?"

"There isn't much written about twin magic or bonding. For what I can gather, twins bond directly after birth and the bond depends on the twins. We were never given the chance to do that, hence the empty feeling we both experienced."

Hermione turned back towards the pond. She needed a moment to think about the onslaught of information Draco dropped on her. It seemed as though the surprises were just going to keep coming. The missing twin bond certainly made a lot of sense and it pained her to know how much Draco suffered from it. It appeared as though she had an easier time of it. She supposed she had Harry to thank for that.

"Do you think that you could ever forgive me?" Draco asked. She could hear the insecurity in his voice, as if he knew she was going to reject him outright.

"I think...I think I already have."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Draco's face lit up as a huge smile crossed his face. She had never seen such an expression on his face before.

"Thank you. I was worried I was going to have to beg and you know, Malfoys-"

"Don't beg. Yeah, yeah, I know. I wonder if we could find anything more on twin bonding so maybe we can both be rid of this feeling forever. Oh, how I wish I knew before hand! I'd give anything to be able to ask Fred and George some questions about..."

Draco didn't like the look on her face as she trailed off her thought. Of course, he knew things hadn't gone well with the Weasel, hell, the whole wizarding world knew that. He was surprised to learn she apparently didn't talk to any of the Weasleys anymore. He would also be a liar if he said he wasn't dying to know the details.

"What happened there, anyway?" he decided to ask, thinking she probably wouldn't answer him. She let out a sigh.

"We kissed after the final battle and I just wasn't into it. It was like kissing a brother. I had a crush on him at some point but it went away quickly. I was in love with someone else by the time of the battle but since he broke my heart; I thought I could give it a go with Ron. It just couldn't work, he wouldn't leave me alone, and in the middle of yet another fight, I let it slip that I was still in love with someone else. The situation got out of hand after that and ended with both Harry and myself being thrown out of the Burrow, asked to never come back."

Draco was surprised not only at the fact that she actually told him what happened, but to find out she had been in love with someone that was not the Weasel. He looked at her questioningly.

"No, I am not going to tell you who it is. I really do not want to talk about it."

"You sure? Damn, I was looking forward to hexing someone," he said teasingly. She smiled sadly at him and nodded her head. She was surprised at how easy it was to be around him. She normally would not have spilled out the story about her and Ron like that, especially to Draco Malfoy. But it felt like the years they spent being irritated with the other had just dissipated. Suddenly, he turned looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I need you to know, that even though I didn't know about you, I still missed you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you even met with me today."

Hermione felt a pang in her heart at his sincerity. A tear slipped from her eye and traveled down her cheek.

"I think I missed you too," she said softly.

"Well, now that we've gotten the sappiness out of the way, how about going and getting something to eat? I find I'm not quite ready to give up your company. I know the perfect place."

"I don't know, I rarely go into the wizarding world anymore."

"The place I had in mind will be fine. They don't allow the press and they have a private apparition point. Plus, I doubt anyone will recognize you, if that's what you are worried about. Besides, I thought you were a Gryffindor. Be brave and come eat with your brother!"

"Oh fine then! Lead the way. I suppose we'll have to side-along?"

Instead of answering, he held out his arm for her to take. She reached out to take it and as Draco whisked them away, they were surrounded by a binding flash of white light. The sudden appearance of the light had startled them both, making their landing from the apparition a bit jarring. She opened her mouth to start asking questions, but Draco cut her off.

"Not here. The tables have a silencing option we can invoke if needed."

She nodded and let Draco lead her inside the restaurant. And oh, what a restaurant it was! She had never been inside one as beautiful as this before. It seemed like she had just traveled from London to Italy. There was a moving mural on one wall of the canals in Venice that was so well done, it looked real. She tried not to gawk too much as the hostess led them to their seats. Once seated, Draco did something with his wand which she assumed was setting the silencing charm.

"What in Godric's name was that?!" she blurted out.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, you tell me," he teased. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly letting him know that she was not amused.

"I think it might have been the twin bond activating! How interesting, it must be a spontaneous bond! Makes sense really, since no one knows how to perform it and twin infants obviously wouldn't be able to do it on their own. Although if all it needed was a touch, I don't understand why that didn't happen in third year when I slapped you. I'll have to do some research, see if I can find anything. How do you feel now?"

"Merlin, woman, take a breath will you? Thank you ever so much for bringing that slap up, not my finest moment. Quite humiliating, actually. To answer your question, I feel...great. It's like my life was a puzzle with one missing piece, but now I've found it and I'm complete again," he said as he reached out to gently squeeze her hand, "Thank you. Thank you for putting aside everything and seeing me. Now let's order some food before I waste away to nothing. I have to keep up my good looks; I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Well, I see being _complete_ hasn't changed the fact that you're still a prat. Good to know some things don't change."

Draco just laughed at her and went on to explain how to place her order. Apparently, you just tapped your wand on the menu next to the dish you wanted and when it was ready, it just appeared in front of you. She thought that was a wonderful idea and a great way to afford the customers with even more privacy than the silencing charm. The less people walking around, the better. They continued talking, filling each other in on pretty much everything going on in their lives. She told Draco how she had been working at a Muggle bookstore until her looks changed, then she had to quit as she felt she looked too different to explain. It had made her a bit sad as she had really enjoyed her job. She planned on looking for a new one soon. He told her that he was running the Potions department of Malfoy Industries with Severus. Seeing her interested face, he reminded her that she was a Malfoy and as such, had the right to work there as well. That was certainly something to think about. Draco was about to tell her about some of the different holdings the company had when they were interrupted by someone plopping themselves down in an open chair at their table.

"Draco, mate! Where have you been the past couple of days? You can't owl anyone, decided to ditch all your mates?"

"It's been two days, Blaise. It's not like I dropped off the end of the Earth. I had some things to take care of."

Blaise then turned his attention to Hermione, extremely interested in the gorgeous girl sitting with his best mate.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous, I'm Blaise Zabini," he said as he held out his hand. With some apprehension, she took his hand, only to have him bring it up to his lips for a kiss. She felt a blush begin to spread across her face.

"Blaise, allow me to introduce you to Cassiopeia Malfoy."

At Draco's introduction, Blaise quickly dropped her and whirled around to face Draco.

"Dude, I can't believe you!" he hissed at Draco. "I thought I was your best mate! You've been acting weird for weeks, you disappear completely for two days, and then you just show up with her?"

Draco looked completely confused, as did Hermione. Suddenly, it clicked for Hermione and she started to giggle. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and Draco turned his confused look towards her. This just made her laugh harder.

"Let's try that again, shall we? Hello, Blaise Zabini, I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy, Draco's _sister_," she said with an emphasis on sister.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, you and me both, mate. Who did you think she was?"

"Really Draco, he thought I was your wife," Hermione answered, just as Draco had taken a sip of his drink. Which he then promptly sprayed across the table.

"What? Like I would ever be able to get married without the whole world knowing. Honestly, Blaise, what were you thinking?"

"Well, you have been acting weird lately. It was a logical assumption, considering her last name and all. Sorry mate, didn't mean to get put out. The thought of you depriving me of planning a bachelor party messed with my mind for a minute."

"You are a prat."

"You know it! Why aren't you in our private room? Did you forget?"

"Oh Merlin's balls! I did forget. I was too busy getting caught up with my sister and it slipped my mind. I'll have to miss it this once."

"I don't know what you are missing Draco, but don't feel as though you need to miss it for me. I don't mind really."

"Just bring her along, it will be nice to actually have someone good looking there besides myself," Blaise teased Draco. Draco wasn't so sure that was a good idea, as his father would be there. He knew that his sister had yet to reach out to him and he wasn't sure this was the best place. Before he could decline, Blaise hooked his arm in Hermione's and started leading her to their reserved private room. Well crap, might as well go with it. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

A/N2: Hmmm, what indeed? ;)

Thanks for all the thoughts regarding who Draco and Harry should be with. It seems as those the majority would prefer them not be together, so we shall see. I've also gotten some suggestions for Hermione. I went into this planning on her being with Blaise, Theo, or Blaise AND Theo. However, I am also open to suggestions if I think I can make it work. Although Blaise is just so cute, I'm not sure I can resist now that he's on scene. :)

Read and review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot. I replied to everyone but if you aren't signed it, I can't reply. Also, another BIG thanks to my beta, Modges, who is the best ever.

* * *

Even several years later, Draco would look back on that day and wish he had a time turner. If he did, he would go back and smack himself for thinking 'what's the worst that could happen?'. It started out well enough. Blaise had practically dragged Hermione into their private room. As Draco followed behind, he was grateful to find that his father had not yet arrived. He did see Blaise's father, as well as Theo's. He followed Hermione and Blaise, intent on telling Hermione that their father was going to be there shortly.

"Cassi, you should know that Father is going to be here as well."

"Of course. Well, I was going to need to see him eventually I guess. At least there are witnesses here," she joked. Blaise stood there, casting confused glances at the both of them. At that moment, Blaise's father approached the group.

"Blaise. Draco. Won't one of you introduce this beautiful young lady to me?"

"Father, this is Cassiopeia Malfoy. Cassiopeia, this is my father, Lord Alessandro Zabini."

"Ah, Cassiopeia, E 'un piacere incontrare una donna giovane e bella come."

Hermione's face flushed bright red.

"Grazie, Signore Zabini. Sei molto bello pure," she countered.

"Ah, you speak Italian! Come, sit with me and tell me all about yourself. It's not often we have someone new in our meetings," Alessandro said as he took Hermione's arm and led her to a chair. Blaise and Draco just stared after them, wondering what just happened.

"Mate, your father is too smooth for his own good. You don't think he was hitting on her, do you?"

"You never know with my father, you never know. What was all that about with your father? What's going on, Draco? Your father hasn't been himself in months and neither have you. Then you just show up with a sister out of the blue?"

"I know, I know. Look, I'm not going to explain everything right now. Like I said, I had no idea I even had a sister. Mother and Father didn't even tell me until right before my seventeenth birthday. I would have told you but Father was convinced she was dead and forbade (sp?) me to say anything to anyone. The charms she had on her finally wore off not that long ago and needless to say, Father hasn't been taking it well. Neither has she really, but I'll tell you more about that later."

"Yeah, sure. I'm just worried, you know?"

"Thanks, mate. I really think things are going to be okay from now on though. At least, I really hope so. Hey, is Theo coming?"

"He is. He said he was going to be a bit late though."

At that moment, laughter was heard outside of the door. Lucius and Severus walked in together, Lucius laughing at something that Severus had said. Hermione, at hearing the noise, had looked up towards the door. A surprised look quickly crossed her face as she took in the carefree look on Lucius's face. Alessandro and Sebastian Nott, who had joined their conversation, both looked over to see what she was looking at.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus, there you are! Lucius, I was just having a fascinating conversation with your lovely daughter. There aren't many people here in London that can keep up a dialogue in Italian with me. I'm very impressed! We might have to talk about a contract!"

Hermione looked over to Draco, confused. She noticed that Blaise looked thoughtful, but Draco was glaring at him. When his eyes met hers, she mouthed 'contract?'. To which he mouthed back 'later'. She turned her attention back to Lucius and Severus. At the mention of her name, the carefree look on Lucius's face had gone, leaving in its place the blank mask she normally associated with him. She shifted her attention to Severus and saw him looking at her with concern. She gave him a smile.

"Uncle Sev, it's nice to see you again," she said. Then she turned to greet her father with a polite nod. "Lucius."

A flicker of some emotion she couldn't quite place flashed across his face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Cassiopeia. This is certainly a surprise."

"Yes. Draco dragged me here for a late lunch and then Mr. Zabini over there dragged me to this meeting. I didn't mean to intrude," she said with a smile directed to Draco and Blaise to let them know she was teasing.

"Nonsense, it's no intrusion," Severus replied. She shot him a grateful smile. She knew that he could tell that she was uncomfortable being in the same vicinity as Lucius. Alessandro started to engage both Severus and Lucius in conversation about the newest offerings at the apothecary that Malfoy Inc owned. At the same time, Sebastian came over to her, wanting to finish learning her thoughts on the newest charms article. The whole time they were talking, she could feel Lucius's eyes on her. It was starting to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. She decided that it was time for her leave. Harry was expecting her for dinner and she just didn't want to be there anymore. She politely made her excuses to Sebastian and walked over to where Draco and Blaise were talking.

"Draco, I should really go. I'm having dinner with Harry in about 30 minutes. I enjoyed spending the day with you-" she started to say when Lucius interrupted her.

"Absolutely not."

She whirled around to find him standing right behind her.

"'Absolutely not' what?"

"You are not meeting that boy for dinner and you are not going back to that house! I've told your mother since day one, you belong with us, at the Manor. This has gone on long enough. Draco will accompany you to collect your things and then you will go with him to the Manor."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe anything he just said. She noticed Draco had the same look on his face, but Severus was looking at her warily.

"I...what?"

"You heard me. You are a Malfoy and you will start acting like one. You are lucky I've waited this long to put my foot down. You will do as I say."

Draco, knowing this probably wasn't going to end well, spoke up.

"Father, this probably isn't the best place. Why don't you wait-"

"Silence! You will go with your sister and you will do it now."

"No," Hermione spat out, finally getting over the shock. "There is absolutely no way I am stepping one foot into Malfoy Manor. I'm of age, you can't order me about like I'm one of your house elves."

"I think you'll find that I can and I will, young lady. Perhaps you are unaware, but I am the head of this family and as you are unmarried, Pureblood law states that you must answer to me."

Hermione was incensed. The wizarding world could be so backwards and sexist, it was unbelievable!

"I will say this one more time. I am not going to Malfoy Manor. I don't care what you think you can do, I can assure you, it won't happen."

"There is no question! I will not have you continuing to live in that house, it's not proper. I will not have my daughter continuing to gallivant around like she is Potter's whore!"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath as if she had been punched in the stomach. She faintly heard Draco's outraged 'Father!' but it was difficult to hear over the sound of pounding in her ears. Never before had words so deeply hurt her, even being called a mudblood. She wasn't sure why it hurt so badly. Even though this was her father, it wasn't like she grew up with him, it wasn't like she loved him. So then why did it feel like he had just tore her heart out of her chest and stomped on it? Why did she feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. As she looked Lucius straight in the eye, she thought she saw a brief look of guilt flash over it, but it was gone so quickly she wasn't sure if she imagined it. Suddenly, her hurt turned to anger. Serious anger. She whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at his heart.

"You bastard. You complete, utter, unqualified bastard! How dare you call me that? You know nothing about me! If you wanted me to act like the perfect little Malfoy, then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to give me away like I was nothing!"

With each word, she advanced on him, until she was standing face to face and her wand was poking into his chest. He continued to look unalarmed that she was standing there with her wand pointed at him. That is, until he looked down and got a good look at her wand.

"Where did you get that wand?"

"Oh, this wand? Nice, isn't it? I took it from dear dead Auntie Bella after she crucioed me with it. Oh wait, no, I'm sorry. I took it after she crucioed me and then carved words into my arm with a knife. All the while with my father standing right there watching. In fact, he was even going to call Voldemort to come get me and my friends after that."

The room was so quiet at this point that you could hear a pin drop. The Zabinis and Lord Nott looked horrified, while Draco looked like he was about to kill Lucius. Severus was just looking at her, concerned.

"So you do whatever you think you need to do to keep your daughter from being someone's _whore_. Let me warn you, however, if you even try it, I will disappear into the Muggle world so fast and so hard, you won't ever be able to find me. Good luck explaining _that_ to Narcissa."

With that said, she turned on her heel and strode towards the door. As she reached it, she turned back toward Lucius and stated, "And by the way, I own Grimmauld Place. Maybe Harry is my whore, not the other way around." She then walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

The sound of the door slamming seemed to rouse everyone from their shocked states. Severus said nothing. He just shot Lucius his patented death glare and left the room, presumably to go after Hermione. Lucius rounded on Draco, who was still looking at him like he wanted to kill him. He pointed his cane at him and stated, "You knew."

"I figured it out, on my own, two days ago. Don't try to pin this on me. What in Salazar's name were you thinking? You just called your own daughter a whore and now we'll be lucky to ever see her again!"

"Lucius, just what is going on here?" Alessandro asked.

"The twin girl that was born after Draco, she wasn't stillborn like we told everyone. The Dark Lord came to me after he found out about the twins. He was going to take her from us. We did the only thing we could and placed her with another family for her safety."

"Yeah well, that completely failed, didn't it?" Draco spat out.

"Watch your tone, boy. I had no idea she was your sister. I didn't know."

Draco eyed his father. His carefully placed mask was starting to slip. What he saw instead was the look of a defeated man who had completely failed his daughter.

Blaise couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger," Draco answered.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe the stupidity that Lucius had just displayed. He hurried after Hermione, hoping to catch up to her before she attempted to Apparate. Apparition could be a tricky bit of magic during normal circumstances, while upset it could be downright dangerous. He didn't get far before he stopped short, spotting Hermione slumped heavily against the wall just outside the room. He said nothing as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. The next thing Severus knew, his arms were filled with a crying witch. After a few moments of comfort, he murmured in her ear, "You know, you Malfoy women are starting to make crying all over me a habit. I'm not sure I like it." His comment had the desired effect as he heard Hermione give a watery chuckle. He pushed her slightly away from him so he could gently wipe away her tears.

"Come on, I'll Apparate you home. Then you may explain to me how it is that you came to own Grimmauld Place and not Potter."

"Can I just go back in there and throw one hex his way? I'm starting to regret that I didn't get one in before I stormed out."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Narcissa will handle that for you once she hears word of what happened."

"Good point. Alright, let's go. I should have been back by now, Harry is going to start to worry. And Severus? Thanks for letting me cry all over you."

Severus took her arm and led her to the Apparition point. They were back at Grimmauld Place in a flash. Hermione was right about Harry being worried, he rushed in the room as soon as he heard them arrive.

"Hermione! Is everything ok? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Take a breath, Potter, and stop badgering the poor girl," Severus responded.

"I'm alright now, Harry. Draco and I went to lunch and right after, some of his friends started to show up. I guess they meet at the restaurant pretty regularly. Anyway, things were fine until Lucius showed up."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah. Things were going okay at first. Then I mentioned I had to get going because I was meeting you and he just blew up. He said he had enough of me living here and I was going to move to the Manor today. I refused, of course. He then proceeded to call me your whore and that's when I pulled my wand on him."

"My whore, huh? I must say, Hermione, you certainly don't perform those types of activities for me. I guess I'm going to have to find a new whore."

"Shut it," she said as she laughed at him.

"So if you pulled your wand, I'm guessing he recognized it?"

"Yeah, he knows who I am now."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Uncle Sev wouldn't let me go back and hex him. I've been the most nervous about seeing him as opposed to Narcissa and Draco. While I wasn't planning on meeting with him today, I thought maybe being in a group like that would be better for the first time. I guess I was wrong."

"I'll talk to him. I'm not sure why he reacted that way," Severus interjected. "Now, I want to know about your parting shot. Brilliantly done, by the way."

"We've kept this quiet, no one knows besides Harry and myself. Well, Remus did but... Anyway, Sirius left everything to Harry and me, split right down the middle, half to each of us. There were four properties so we each chose the two we wanted. I chose Grimmauld."

"Why would he do that? Everyone thinks he left everything to Potter."

"That's what we wanted everyone to think. Can you imagine what the gossip would have been like if anyone knew? Hermione and I talked about it at length, neither of us know why he did it and he left no indication," Harry answered. Hermione suddenly gasped as a thought came to her.

"Do you think it's possible he figured it out? That I was Narcissa's daughter? Every once in a while, I would catch him narrowing his eyes at me, like he was trying to figure something out."

"It's possible, I suppose. As much as I disliked the mutt, he always did have excellent observational skills," Severus answered.

"It's certainly something to think about. Harry, I'm sorry, do you mind if we postpone dinner? I'm suddenly very exhausted."

"Not at all. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'll see you in the morning. Uncle Sev, thanks again," she said as she got up. She kissed each man on the cheek and left the room, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

* * *

A/N2: Lucius, Lucius, Lucius *shakes head*, what were you thinking? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

The Italian is from Google translate so if it's not correct, I'm sorry.

(it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman)

(you are very handsome as well)


End file.
